User blog:ZeroTigress/Progression
Think I've got quests articles for almost all official non-event quests in Ragnarok Online. Malaya and New World quests still need to get documented in addition to the long-forgotten 1st Class training quests that were implemented with Episode 10. So much to do, so little time. Still need to 99 my Gunslinger and Ninja in preparation for Rebel and Oboro job changes. I'm much closer to 99ing my Gunslinger and about 20 levels away from 99ing my Ninja so I'm getting there. I'm happy that kRO has decided to allow ALL job classes to reach the new level caps instead of restricting it to only 3rd Classes, Kagerou/Oboro, and Rebel. Even though it's being developed, I can't wait around to 175 my SinX so I gotta do what I gotta do. Besides, I've been interested in making a Ninja character anyways so not a big deal. (Although I would prefer it if they just redo the trans classes into proper 3rd Classes instead, but we'll just have to make do with what they feel like doing.) I've also jumped on the Trello bandwagon and created a development bulletin board for my Bounty Boards project so I'm hoping to finish development on them this year. (Hopefully by the boards' 1st anniversary in May, but that'd be a miracle to finish the project by then.) Bounty Boards Project Progress I had already begun development on a homunculus leveling system, but when Oda said on the recent livestream that the homunculi simply were not designed in a way to allow for the implementation of quests that reward EXP and/or loyalty to them, I was saddened. I was really looking forward to starting that project once the Bounty Boards were done, but I guess nothing can be done about the leveling and loyaling of homunculi. :< Oh well, I'll just help out people with their own quest system ideas. Meanwhile in my offline life, I'm currently in the process of starting not one but TWO part-time jobs (Chipotle and Michael's), which is going to leave me even less time to work on all this RO stuff. Bounty Boards are my top priority so it's going to be a while before I can personally document all those quests I haven't done yet. Fortunately some members of the iRO community are helping out with that, so that's a load off my back at least. Still planning to go back to California sooner than later. I know I agreed to a 1-year stay in Texas, but there's just so much more I want to do back in California than Texas. The only thing I have going here in Texas is work. I don't want to make friends here and start a new life if I'm only going to be here temporarily. At the soonest, I'll be back in California by June or July. I'll be back in June at least for the Distant Worlds concert in LA. I'd prefer to move back at that time, but we'll see how things go here in Texas. Category:Blog posts